danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhythm Editor
Rhythm Editor is a sound simulation game created by ha55ii. It is the 24th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 16 September 2016. The game features objects such as boxes which plays different sounds both in form of audible sound and visual display of sound waves. Objects Mechanics Each object features 16 dots, in which some of them are lit. There is an in-game beat, which is synchronized for all objects. Objects can stack on each other, and clicking their intersecting point causes them to be played simultaneously. The game starts with 3 boxes and 6 lines on screen, and all objects have randomly lit dots, which can be modified since ver1.1. These boxes from left to right are the LOWCONGA, MIDCONGA, and HICONGA, while the 6 lines are all A.Bass, with their pitches, from the uppermost one, 0.33, 0.66, 1, 1.33, 1.66 and 2. There is a maximum limit of 1000 objects in the game. Box A box is shown as a rectangle with the 16 dots shown on its face. The in-game beat is shown by its dots being earged briefly. Line A line is shown as is, without any indication of its dots unless when selected. In addition, the pitch of lines will vary depending on the position of the cursor. With the line's PosX greater than SizeX, the more to the right the cursor is, the higher the pitch, and this is reversed if PosX is smaller than SizeX. Tools *Play: When this is selected clicking and holding on an object plays the sound. *Box: Places boxes for the currently selected sound. The lighting of the dots is random. *Line: Places lines for the currently selected sound. *Select: Selects a specific box which allows players to do various modifications on the selected box through the Select menu. It also causes the selected object to play automatically, and allows movement of objects. *Delete: Removes a selected object. *SE: Allows players to select sounds. *FI: Allows players to select sound filters. Note that this is a global setting that applies to all objects. *Clear: Resets the sound waves currently on display. *Reset: Removes all objects and resets the sound waves currently on display. Select Menu The upper part of the Select menu consists of 16 boxes which are dimmed or lit, and represent the dots on the object. Clicking on these boxes changes the states of the dots and hence, the beats where the sound should play. When this menu is active dragging an object's centre will move the object, while dragging the sides of a box/the ends of a line will resize the box/line. The lower part consists of the following options: *No.: Cycles through objects by the order they were placed into the game, with No. 0 being the earliest object that currently exists on the game screen. When an object is deleted all objects with a higher No. will have their No. reduced by 1. ** For the three boxes initially exist when the game is loaded, the left box is No. 0, the middle box is No. 1 and the right box is No. 2. For the six initially existing line, The No.s are 3 to 8 from the uppermost line. *SE: Changes the sound played by this object. *Delete: After selecting the option, clicking on this option will delete the currently selected object. *Close: Closes the select menu and returns to the list of tools. *Pitch: Changes the pitch of the sound produced by the selected object. A value of less than 1 gives a lower pitch than default and a value of greater than 1 gives a higher pitch than default. *Volume: Changes the volume of the sound produced by the selected object. Players can change the volume from 0 to 100 in intervals of 10. The default value is 100. *PosX and PosY: Changes the position of the object. The upper-left corner is (16,16) and the lower-right corner is (408,296). The X and Y coordinates can be adjusted with intervals of 8. For boxes this is the coordinate of its upper-left corner, while for lines this is the coordinate of one of its ends. *SizeX and SizeY: Changes the size of the box. Both width (X) and height (Y) can be adjusted in intervals of 8. Before ver1.8 widths and heights are limited from 56 to 112. For lines this represents the coordinate of the other end. *Shuffle: Generates a random setup of lit and dimmed boxes for the object. SE List *BASSDRUM *SNAREDRUM *RIMSHOT *CLSDHIHAT *OPENHIHAT *CYMBAL *LOWTOM *MIDTOM *HITOM *LOWCONGA *MIDCONGA *HICONGA *CLAVES *COWBELL *MARACAS *HANDCLAP *A.Bass *A.Guitar *E.Bass *E.Guitar *Dist.Guitar *Violin *Cello *Harp *Banjo *Sitar Filter List *off *lowPass *highPass *bandPass *lowshelf *highshelf *Peaking *notch *allPass Trivia *Rhythm Editor is the second web game which features sound, behind Sand Moji, released ten years earlier. *This game can potentially be used to create actual music. History Main article: 'Rhythm Editor Timeline' Category:Web games Category:Rhythm Editor